Desolate World
by KuroValentine
Summary: Shinjiro is a person who doesn't like getting attached to people. He gets close with Minako but then breaks his relationship with her because of his close friend Aki. But when a brunette is rumored to be sleeping around with random men, Shinjiro can't help but wonder if it's the girl he couldn't let go. M for lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Desolate World: Shinjiro and Minako Fanfic**

Disclaimer: I do not own Persona.

Chapter 1: Encounters

_Not one day has passed when I never thought about the past. No matter what I do, I can't erase the sin of my hands. The hands of a murderer. Aki keeps telling me to come back, but to what? Kill an innocent bystander again? No, I'm not going to let history repeat itself._

"Hey Shinjiro, wanna go?"

My train of thought broke at mere words. _Heh, something to kill time with._

"Bring it." I smirked.

I stood up from the steps I was sitting in and got in position. The other guy got in a boxing position. A boxer? Even better.

He made the first move by trying to punch me in the face. I ducked and with my hands still in my pockets, and punched him in the stomach. 

"Ugh!" He fell to his knees and wrapped his stomach with his hands.

"You done yet?" I smirked.

"Hell no! I'm not finished yet!"

He staggered as he got his footing back and aimed again at my face. Tch! Again? This time I stepped to the side and headbutted him, knocking him backwards.

"Ugh, fine! You win! Dude, how the fuck did you know my moves?"

"I battle against a boxer everyday, compared to him though, you move like shit."

"Tch!" 

*Beep Beep* 

"Hmm?" The sound came from my phone. _A text message?  
><em>  
>I pulled out my phone to see a message from Aki. <em>Speak of the devil.<em>

"Hey, come to the hospital, I need you to bring some things for me. Thanks."

_Tch. It doesn't look like I can say no. The hospital huh? Get into fights again Aki?  
><em>  
><strong>The next day….<strong>

Aki sent me the room number he was in and a list of things he needed from his room. Dumbass, next time he shouldn't battle it alone like an idiot he is. I opened the door to see him standing in the middle of the room, practicing his punches.

"You dumbass, you just got into the hospital. Why the hell are you training now?"

Aki stopped and looked at me. "It was a fluke this time, it just caught me off guard."

"And that's why you're an idiot."

"Heh, I know. You don't have to tell me twice."

"Here's your stuff, I gotta get going now."

"Hey, can you wait a minute? I gotta get something from the doctor, but wait a minute just I case I need something else from you."

"…..Fine. make it quick."

Aki dashed out the room. "What a waste of time." I sat on his hospital bed waiting for him to come back until I heard the knob click. It was three Gekkoukan High School students at the door. One of them was wearing a blue hat and had some facial hair; the other person was a light brunette with a pink uniform and the other girl had red eyes and a dark brown hair that was tied up in a pony tail.

"Umm….. Is Akihiko-Senpai here?"

"What are all you guys doing here?" Aki asked.

"We came to see you!" The red eyed girl added.

"I'm just here for a checkup."

"Am I done here?"

"Yeah, thanks for coming."

"Tch, I don't have time for this shit."

I stood up from the bed and walked past the group. I stopped in front of the girl with the headphones dangling from her neck.

"You…." 

She looked at me with confusion.

"Never mind."

I walked past her and walked down the hallway. That girl…. she looks familiar. Where have I seen her? Tch, that's gonna bug me the whole day….

**Evening, Paulownia Mall**

After hours of walking, I sat at the fountain, the one that was at the side of the mall. I scratched my head. _Where have I seen her?_

"I'm sorry but your investment is on hold right now. In order to move your investment forward, I will need an additional 10,000 yen to process it. How bout it?"

A scam? At this time of night?

"Okay, here."

"!" _That voice!_ I looked up to my right to see the girl I saw in the hospital room. _The one with the headphones!  
><em>  
>"I'll get in touch with you as soon as your riches has been made. Come back next time." The sketchy businessman left with a smirk on his face.<p>

After he left, she sat down on the bench, putting on her earphones.

I got up and walked towards her. I stood in front of her, looking down on her. After a couple of minutes, she finally noticed me and looked up.

"Oh. You're that guy in the hospital." She smiled.

"Did you realize that you just got scammed?"

"Huh?"

I slapped my forehead with frustration. "You. Just. Got. Scammed. Therefore, you're an idiot. What kind of person gives away 10,000 yen to a stranger?"

"Actually, I gave him 20,000 yen earlier but he said I needed 10,000 yen to process it."

I wanted to kill myself. "That's even worse! You lost even more money!" 

"It looked like he needed the money really bad; I don't mind losing money when I could make more of it."

My glare softened to her smile. _What a carefree person_. "Tch. Not my problem." I started to walk away from her.

"Thank you for caring though."

Her words took me by surprise. "Hmph."

_What a weird girl_. I took off from Paulownia Mall, knowing that I would come back to see her.

Notes:

Hello! Kuro-chan back to work~ This time I didn't write the first draft. I just typed what I wanted to write and boom my results~ I'm no good at writing at 3rd person perspective. Oh readers beware this is going to be a M rated fic cause now, I changed my name! Haha!

Anyways, I hope I got Shinjiro's personality down. He really is a kind sweetheart. Laters~


	2. Chapter 2: Introductions

Disclaimer: I do not own Persona.

Chapter 2: Introductions

Ever since I met that girl with the headphones, I always stopped by Paulownia Mall to see her. She was always with the guy who almost scammed her of 30,000 yen and a monk who drinks and smokes. _Why is she hanging around with these shady characters?_ Even so, the looks on the businessman's and the monk's faces, they look happy. She's always smiling around them.

_I'm so pathetic. I'm basically as low as a stalker! _

Club Escapade's door slowly opened as that girl and the monk walking out together.

"Take care of yourself, Mutatsu!"

"Heh, be careful on your way home." He responded.

"Of course!"

As the monk walked out the mall, the girl headed straight for the arcade. _What kind of girl plays games?_ She put on her headphones and started duking it out. She really has nothing else to do back at home. As I was about to turn around and head back home, there were three men coming towards her. _Does she know them?_

"Hey, wanna play around?"

She didn't hear them and continued on with her game. "Dude, I don't think she heard you."

"That's even better. I love girls that don't give a shit about their body."

He grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "Hey! She's hot!"

She tried struggling her way out but failed. _That idiot!_

I came out from my corner and knocked two of the guys out with my arms. "What the fuck…..?" I turned around and glared at them.

"Oh shit, it's Shinjiro Aragaki!"

"We have no fucking chance! Dude, let's get out of here!"

"… Ugh. Fine. Retreat!"

The guy who held the girl threw her down. "Damn it!" I ran as fast as I could and caught her before her head hit the ground. We were both on the floor in the middle of the Paulownia Mall. The girl was on me with her head on my chest. She shook her head a bit and looked up at my face. "Oh it's you again!" She smiled.

"You're a real piece of work you know that?"

She had the dumb look on her face again. "I'll take that as a compliment." She smiled.

"It's not a compliment. And how long are you going to be on me like this?"

She looked down and saw that she was on him. "Oh I'm sorry!"

"You sound alright. Be careful around here. It's dangerous."

"I've been told that as well. Mutatsu-san told me that there were some thugs who hang around here."

"Exactly, now go home." I got back on my feet and dusted my self off.

"Can we talk?"

"No."

"What if I get attacked again? It's gonna be your fault if I get raped." She smirked.

"Tch. Sly woman."

She patted on the spot next to her on the bench, signaling me to sit next to her. I did what I was told and sat next to her.

"So, what's your name?"

"…. None of your business."

"Well, then I'll go first. I'm Minako Arisato. Thank you for saving me."

"It's not a big deal. I hate assholes like them taking advantage of women like that."

She giggled. "You're so overprotective. Is that why I keep seeing you round Paulownia Mall when I'm out with President Tanaka and Mutatsu?"

I flinched. _She noticed me that long ago? _

"….. When did you find out about me?"

She put her finger to her lips. "Hmm, about the time after you scolded me about giving away free money to scammers."

"That long huh?"

Minako nodded.

"Then why aren't you afraid of me? I've been following you for the past weeks. Don't you think I'm a stalker?"

Minako shook her head. "You talked to me twice. That's why I know you're a kind person. And you saved me from those three thugs."

"You're lucky that I was around."

"I'm lucky that you're watching over me." She countered.

I sighed. "C'mon I'll walk you home. It's getting late."

"Okay." Minako stood up and began walking at my pace. She walked next to me and started small conversations. About all the new things she encountered when she first moved here. We walked towards the dorm of where Aki and Mitsuru lived in.

"I live here in the Iwatodai Dorm."

"!" _Then…. She has a Persona?_ "Is everything going well for you in the dorm?"

"I love it there. Everyone's so supportive."

I chuckled. "Take care of yourself. Watch out okay? I'll be around."

"I hope to see you soon then." She smiled.

"Shinjiro. Shinjiro Aragaki. That's my name."

"Bye Aragaki-san!"

Damn, her smile is contagious. But seeing her smile, I feel really calm.

The next day….

Aki had bombarded me with text messages filled with along the lines of: "You better come to class!" I stopped going to school a long time ago. Ever since that incident. Walking by the school isn't going to make me feel better either.

"Aragaki-san!"

I could hear a familiar voice calling behind me. It was Minako Arisato. "I haven't seen you in the daytime!"

"I'm never around this area, but this one time, I felt something drag me here."

"Hmm….. While you're here, you might as well join me!~"

Minako grabbed my arm and pulled me to the Strip Mall. We ate some takoyaki together sitting at the Naganaki Shrine.

"This tastes soooo good!"

"You sound like a little kid."

Minako pouted. "How rude! A gentleman shouldn't point out the obvious especially to a girl!"

"Well, I ain't no gentleman."

_She's so full of life. I guess that's why I like being around her._

"So Shinjiro…."

"Heh, being so casual now?"

"Yup! And you can just call me Minako!"

"You sure you wanna get close to me? I'll just bring you pain and misery."

"Of course! I like you a lot!"

_Heh, so she likes me? She'll only end up being hurt if she's around me._ After we finished eating, we walked around the Shrine for a while until the sun set.

"Minako, you should stop hanging around with me. People will say shit if you're with me."

"I don't mind it."

"But I do! Hearing those assholes talk about you and saying why you're with me. It….. doesn't add up." I carelessly screamed at her. "I'm sorry. But we don't mix. Take care of yourself, and don't affiliate with me, you'll only hurt yourself. Bye."

_This is the way it should be. This is how I'll make up for my life by not achieving happiness. I don't deserve to be happy for what I've done._

_But I didn't know what was going to come at me next. But something unexpected was going to hit me in the face soon enough._

Notes:

Well, here it is. Chapter 2. You can probably guess what's going to happen next if you played the Persona 3 Portable. Ken Amada joins the team! And that means Shinjiro joins the dorm. OHHOHOHOHOHOHOO I'll do my best!


	3. Chapter 3: Tartarus Exploration

Disclaimer: I do not own Persona.

Chapter 3: Tartarus Exploration

**After School, Strip Mall**

After I decided to eat at the Strip Mall, Aki had approached me in front of Hagakure Ramen with someone I didn't want to see: Minako.

"I'm not taking no as an answer."

"Tough shit, Aki."

"We have a new recruit. It's Ken Amada."

"?" _Are you serious? _"Was he forced to join?"

"Actually, he volunteered himself."

"… Count me in then." I walked towards Minako and asked, "So you're the leader huh? Well, I don't expect you to add me in your plans."

_Exactly what I was trying to avoid. And I ended up joining them again. This is not going to end well…_

**Evening, Iwatodai Dorm**

As I walked into the dorm, we were greeted by Mitsuru who was sitting in the lounge with Ikutsuki.

"Welcome back…? Shinjiro?"

"… Hey."

Mitsuru smiled. "I see, so you succeeded then, Akihiko?"

"Heh, yup this guy was too stubborn."

"Mitsuru, is my room still open?"

"Yes."

"….. I'll be in my room."

I walked to my room on the second floor_, heh nothing has changed in here ever since I left._ I put my stuff on the corner of the room and laid back on the bed. _What to do…..?_

_Knock knock!_

"Hmm?" _Who would be at the door at this time of night?_ Probably Aki and his new stories to tell me. I opened the door to see Minako standing in her school uniform and with her hands crossed together.

"Whadda want?"

"I'm not sure whether to let everyone know I know you or we should act like strangers."

"… Get in here."

Minako walked in to see that there was nothing in my room. There was only a desk, a bed and a sink. "I just got back, don't start."

"I wasn't going to."

She casually just sat on my bed and rolled around on it while I stood against the wall in the room.

"… We should act like strangers."

"Is that how you really want it?" Minako added while hugging the pillow on the bed.

"….It's better like that."

Minako sighed. "If you insist." She put back the pillow and got off the bed. "Oh, do you want to go to Tartarus tonight?"

"I'll pass this time."

"Then tomorrow. I want to see how you are in combat."

"I ain't no chicken-shit if that's what you're implying."

"Figured as much. Night Shinjiro-senpai." She smiled.

As she left my room, I decided to sleep right away but sleep enraptured me to be haunted with the past….

**Next day, Evening, Iwatodai Dorm**

Everyone's doin' their own thing. Junpei reading a magazine, Yukari reading a book, Ken drinking a coffee at the table while Fuuka, Mitsuru, Akihiko and Koromaru sitting in the lounge on the couches. While Minako just got back from school.

"Hi, how was your day?" Fuuka asked.

"Good, I was hanging out with Bebe today."

"Oh you mean the transfer student?"

"Yup. He's in the sewing club so I thought I could help him with the kimono he's making."

"Minako, you're always helping people out aren't you….."

She smiled. "What's the status on Tartarus?"

"It's a bit unstable so accidents might be more frequent. Watch out! And everyone can go tonight."

"Then let's go tonight."

"Okay I'll tell the others."

While Minako walked to her room, Fuuka approached everyone and told us that tonight we're going to that damn tower.

**Dark Hour, Tartarus**

We stood in the lobby of the tower, waiting for Minako to choose her team of four including her. She approached me first. "Ready? She asked.

"Count me in."

After me, she also decided to bring Junpei and Yukari to battle with her. Minako decided to start on the beginning of the Third Block, Yabbashah and to slowly ascend to the top. A smart choice to make when entering this tower. Hitting the weak and slowly attacking the strongest shadows. Because all the shadows were afraid of us, she decided to split us up to find chests, the stairs or the access point.

Junpei just reported that he found the stairs and called all of us in to move on the next floor. By the time we moved on, we were split up through out the floor of Tartarus. Minako then told us to regroup but these shadows didn't fear us so we had to fight alone. These shadows were nothing though; they didn't put much of a fight to make it hard for me. While in the tower, I found Minako fighting against five shadows. I ran in to help her out.

"You okay?"

She was gasping for air and her knees fell to the floor with her naginata being the only thing holding her up. "I'm fine, please don't worry about me."

"You idiot! You're fuckin' gasping for air! Leave the rest to me."

"I'm sorry for being a burden at the moment."

I stood in front of her, shielding her from getting hit. There were Mayas attacking us. Fuuka had analyzed them and told us that they were weak to pierce attacks. "Well, that's convenient." I said sarcastically. "I gotta end this quick." I pulled the evoker to my head, "Castor! Power Charge!" and pulled the trigger to summon him. My one legged Persona then floated and enhanced my power for the next attack.

The Mayas attacked me one by one but they were weak, as soon it was my turn, I summoned him again, "Blade of Fury!' Thousands of blades came out from Castor and instantly killed the Mayas. As soon the battle ended, I headed for Minako.

"Hey, you alright?"

"I'm fine, just tired."

"We should head back. You can't fight in this condition."

Minako then pulled me back by my coat. "C-Can you help me up, my legs gave out." She asked.

"You're a real piece of work you know that?"

"Piggy-back is fine."

I ignored her comment and carried her at her legs and her back. "Shinjiro-senpai….." Her face grew red.

"Heh, what happened to the strong, back-sassing girl I knew at the Shrine?" I teased.

Her face puffed up into a balloon. "She's not here at the moment." She countered.

"Just call me Shinjiro. Drop the honorifics."

"Hey, are you two alright?'

The voice called from above, it was Fuuka.

"Yeah, we're fine." I answered back.

"Junpei and Yukari headed back to the main entrance. The access point is two floors above you."

"Got it."

"Shinjiro, hold up, put me down for a bit."

I didn't talk back and put her down. She pulled out her evoker and pulled the trigger. It wasn't her usual Persona but an entirely new one I haven't seen. "Diarahan!" A flow of energy flowed to me. I could feel the energy healing me and replenishing my health.

"We should be fine for now. As long as Cybele is my main Persona, no shadow will attack us."

"Why didn't you heal yourself?" I yelled.

"I don't enough magic to heal both of us and I only had enough to heal one person. Can't I be a little selfish right now?"

Her question confused me a bit and then I realized that she might be asking to carry her back. I grabbed her hand, pulled her back and then carried her, bridal style.

"Wha…..? This isn't what I meant!"

"Well, it sounded like that to me. Be a good girl and stop squirming."

As I carried her to the next floor, all the shadows were running from us. Her Persona must be at a very high level.

She stopped trying to wriggle out of my arms and rested her head against my chest. "Your heart, it's so calm. It's beating at a steady pace." She then traced her fingers around my chest, outlining the muscle lines on my body. "Wow, Shinjiro, you're well-built…"

My face turned red cause of the way she said that. She sounded… seductive.

"Whoa, Shinjiro, your heart's beating faster. Is it because of me?"

"No. It's not."

"Really? Let's test it out."

She wrapped her hands around me, slowly bringing her head to my neck. She kissed me there twice and slowly licked me at the base of my neck. Shit, I'm getting aroused…..

"Aww, it's not working. Should I try a bit harder?"

"Don't even try."

She smirked. "Aww, you're no fun."

"I'm not trying to have fun. I want you to be safe."

We finally made it to the access point and teleported back. Everyone was waiting around the entrance for our return.

"You're back!" Aki shouted. "What happened to Minako?"

Aki looked at us with suspicion. I wouldn't blame him though; I was carrying her back bridal style.

"She's just wiped out. I'll carry her back to the dorm."

"Okay, I'll tell everyone to head back as soon as they're done here." Mitsuru added.

I carried Minako out of the entrance of Tartarus and headed to the train. _I honestly didn't want to let her go. I wanted her to be with me. _

_I'm being selfish again._

_Once we get back to the dorm, I swear to let her go, after all, she can't be all mine._

Notes:

Hmm. I really wanted to expand on this. But oh well. I assure you there will not be anymore Tartarus scenes because how can you start a romance there? T.T There was some fluff but I don't think it's enough! Heh don't worry fellow readers, there will be some hanky-panky! xD Laters~


	4. Chapter 4: Seduction

Disclaimer: I do not own Persona.

WARNING: LEMON.

Chapter 4: Seduction

We arrived at the dorm right before the Dark Hour ended. Because we have to take a train to the Dark Hour, it'll be a while before everyone else gets here. I carried Minako to her room and set her down on the bed. It looked weird to see her like this: not full of energy and bubbly. I took off her shoes and pulled her blanket over her body. I don't even wanna bother with changing her clothes.

After setting her off to bed, she moaned and twisted around in her bed a bit. I came back to her, gently holding on to her hand. _I can't leave her like this._ Not when she looks like in pain like this. I pulled over her chair from her desk and sat on it while holding her hand.

"Heh, you're a piece of work you know that?"

I stayed with her until the dark night slowly drifted me to sleep.

**Early Morning**

I woke up to see a pink blanket on me as I slept on the chair. I looked around her room. She's not even here. By the time I got up from the chair, Minako came from the hall. She was carrying a tray of food with her.

"Oh Shinjiro, you're awake." She smiled. "I was debating whether to move you on my bed but then I thought I could have woken you up."

"I would of woken up with the slight touch of anything."

"Shinjiro's always alert even when he sleeps~" She giggled.

I hit my head. "Damn, I need more sleep. I got to go to my room."

"Okay then. Do you want something to eat before you go?"

"Nah, I'm good."

I opened to the door slowly to see if anyone was in the hallway. No one. Good. I walked down the hall and stairs to see Mitsuru and Aki crowding my room. Shit. Aki was ferociously pounding my door while Mitsuru was waiting for me as well.

"We'd better ask him later today about last night." Mitsuru stated.

"Tch! If Shinji couldn't even wake up to the pounding, he must be exhausted. We'll ask later then."

"If you have anything else to ask Akihiko, I'll be in my room if you need me."

"Got it."

Mitsuru began walking this direction heading towards her room. Shit! I walked fast back to Minako's room to see her eating her breakfast while reading a magazine on her bed.

"Hmm? Welcome back, Shinjiro."

"I'm camping here until the coast is clear. Got it?"

"Sure, fine by me. But what exactly are you hiding from?"

"Aki and Mitsuru. If they both see me coming from your room, they're going to wonder some weird shit happened between us."

"But we didn't do any weird stuff though."

"It's Aki. He always over thinks these kinds of stuff."

Minako giggled. "It's what makes him Akihiko-senpai though."

"…. I guess."

Minako then stopped reading and out away the magazine. "Hey, Shinjiro. You hungry?"

"…. A little."

"Want some candy?"

"Sure."

"Just sit there, I'll give it to you."

"Thanks."

What am I going to do until they clear the hallway? I can't keep staying in Minako's room. As I was pondering, Minako straddled me and wrapped her hands around me.

"What are you doing?"

"Giving you the candy."

As she leaned in to kiss me, I didn't push her away. Well, it's more like I couldn't. As our lips met, it was a sweet and gentle meeting until she pushed her tongue in my mouth to deepen the kiss. As our tongues entwined together, she passed the candy from her mouth to mine.

"That was uncalled for."

"You wanted candy. I gave it to you." She smirked.

"Are you trying to arouse me?"

She looked in my eyes. Clear and unwavering. "Is it working?"

She looked down at me with curious eyes. I put my hands on her back, gently pushing her closer to me.

"…. Yes. It is."

I stood up and locked the door of her room. I pulled her in into another kiss but this time, I was the one to make the first move. I slid my hands under her shirt, gliding my hands on her smooth skin. My mouth moved from her lips and at the base of her neck, gently kissing her. All she could do was whimper. She wasn't scared but was shivering in anticipation.

"Just so you know, I'm not going to stop."

Minako kissed me back as her answer.

"I never wanted you to stop in the first place."

"You're gonna regret sayin' those words…"

I walked towards her bed and sat down and then pulled her down on top of me. Her legs were straddling my legs, leaving enough room to access her down there. I pulled her orange blouse over her head, leaving her bra and skirt exposed. Her breasts were just the right size, not too big or small.

"Are you disappointed?" Minako asked.

"Why should I be? It's not like I'm going to be turned off anytime soon."

I skimmed my lips against her chest and slowly started moving my hands at the clasp of her bra. In a single movement, her bra loosened from her chest and the straps slowly started to fall off her shoulders. And now, I could see everything. Everything about her was beautiful. I brought my mouth to her breasts and gently kissed them.

"Ahh…. Shinjiro.."

Her response turned me on even more. I started to suck on her breast while my right hand fondled with her other breast while my other hand was over her underwear, gently rubbing her entrance. I could feel her getting wet slowly as I kept on touching her there. Her breaths become more ragged and erotic. She was getting aroused too. Minako moved her hips even closer to my hand, asking for more. I pushed her underwear to the side and slowly started to penetrate her.

"Ah!" She started to moan.

I pushed in my finger further in feeling everything inside of her. I could feel her pulsating lightly. She began to breathe heavily and irregularly.

"It was only one finger. I wonder how are you going to react to the real deal…..?" I teased.

"You're….. so…. cruel…."

I then pushed in a second and third finger, widening her entrance. I pushed inside her as far as I could and I hear her mumble out some words.

"Shin… jiro…. sen…. pai…. I think…..I'm going to come….."

"Go ahead. Let it all out…"

I can feel some hot juices lubricating around my fingers. I pulled out to see my finger drenched with her come and he underwear slowly getting soaked.

Minako breathed heavily. "I'm sorry….. I couldn't hold it anymore."

"Don't worry. I'm not finished yet. I'm going to make you come more than once…"

"Oh…. God…"

I pulled her skirt and her underwear down to reveal everything to me. I laid her on her bed, leaving her legs at the edge of the bed. She had them closed but I then coaxed her to open them. I kneeled on the floor and brought my mouth to her clitoris. I licked her up and down and eventually, thrust my tongue in her entrance. She tasted so sweet.

_I wanted to ravish her. Devour her. Everything._

I stopped with the foreplay and looked at her. She laid defenseless on the bed, breathing heavily with her chest moving up and down. Her face looked flushed and erotic. Minako then regained her composure and began to undress me.

"It's not fair if you pleasure me and you don't get anything from me."

"Watching you writhe in euphoria is good enough for me."

"But then you won't be sexually satisfied like I am…." She stated.

Minako peeled off my coat and started at my long sleeve shirt. She didn't take it off quickly but she added her own satisfaction to it. She got off the bed and went behind me, slowly gliding her hands across my chest while taking off my shirt at the same time. And I gotta say, her touch was seductive. I could feel her breasts rub against my back as she began stripping me.

"I'm almost done…."

She then pushed me against her bed and started to take off my pants. She started at the belt but then slowly moved her hands on my member. I flinched.

"I could make this much harder than it is right now…." She smiled seductively.

She took it out and started to suck on me. _God, how her mouth felt so good. It feels like she really did know what she was doing. _

I really wanted to come in her now.

I stopped her from what she was doing to me and laid her on the bed. Her breasts were pressed against the bed, showing me everything from behind. Minako knew what was going to happen next.

"You ready for this?"

"… Yes."

I gently pushed inside her with my cock. I could hear her moans as I pressed in. Her tightness was euphoric. I couldn't stop myself. Once I started, I couldn't control myself. Just like a beast, I devoured her senselessly. The taste of her mouth, her warm touch, her soft caress. I continued to ravish her so I could just hear her beautiful, sexy moans.

"Aah! Shinjiro-senpai! I'm going to come!"

"Do it." I panted.

After those two words, I could feel her hot sensation as I'm still inside her. _Shit, I'm going to come too….._ I released myself, coming inside of her.

"Shinjiro-senpai, your come is so hot….. It feels so good inside….." She moaned.

I breathed hard and fell to Minako's bed, lying right next to her. I circled my arms around her, with my face pressing against her back. Minako too was breathing hard but soon turned steady after a good couple of minutes.

"Do I still have to act like I don't know you?"

"…No. I need you. Stay near me, always."

_Damn, I'm being selfish again. No, I was always selfish ever since I crossed the line. But I want her. I hate to admit it, but I love her. Shit, what am I going to do about Aki?_

Notes:

Well, it's been about time since I updated. I've really wanted to write a sex scene in a bedroom~ but from now on it's going to get kinkier~ I wouldn't of finished this chapter without Rules Are Meant To Be Broken. (Close friend of mine) I hope you'll keep reading Minako's and Shinjiro's love story~ Oh and please read and review~ I'd like your feed back on the first love scene~ Laters~


	5. Chapter 5: Complications

Disclaimer: I don't own Persona.

Chapter 5: Complications

Warning: Lemon.

_My mind's in a jumble. What the hell did I just do? How am I going to tell Aki? Shit, I need some fresh air._ I gently pushed Minako off my chest and quietly got off the bed. I put on my discarded clothes from the floor and then looked out the door. _The hallway's empty. Good._ I left her room and started walking down the hall and then the stairs. As I was about to enter the second floor hallway, Mitsuru and Aki were on the chairs.

"Oh there you are Shinjiro. We were looking for you." Mitsuru asked.

"….I was on the fourth floor the whole time. What do you want?" I snapped.

Aki suddenly stood up and walked towards me.

"We were wondering about you and Minako the whole time the night she was attacked."

"She's fine. I put her to bed the night we came back to the dorm."

Mitsuru put her hand to her chest and sighed in relief.

"That's good. I only saw Minako in the morning when she came down to get to the kitchen to get some food. And I never saw her come back out from her room."

"Oh really? Maybe you should leave her alone. She's probably resting up now." I countered.

"True. But I'm still worried about her. I'll go check on her."

Aki dashed from us and ran up the stairs.

"Let's go check on her." Mitsuru added.

"…..Yeah, let's."

_I really hope she is already dressed up. _As Mitsuru and I walked up the stairs and on to the third floor, Aki was already standing in front of her room. Aki knocked furiously on her door.

"Hey Minako! Are you okay? It's Akihiko."

Minako opened the door, fully clothed and back to her usual self. _Thank God._

"Senpai! Thanks for checking up on me!"

Minako looked around Aki and at us.

"Shinjiro-senpai and Mitsuru-senpai are here too? Thanks for worrying about me." Minako approached me and bowed slightly. "Thanks you for saving me Shinjiro-senpai I probably wouldn't have made it out if you weren't there with me."

"Tch. Next time, don't be too damn reckless."

Minako smiled. "I'll try not to. Well, I have to clean my room so please excuse me. I'll see you later Senpai!"

"Take care of yourself, Minako. Don't push yourself." Aki commented. 

"Thanks Akihiko-senpai."

Minako gently closed the door, leaving us standing before her door. _Clean her room? Oh….. She probably means what we did on her bed._ The three of us walked down the stairs and continued doing our own thing.

**Evening, Iwatodai Dorm**

Everyone went back to their rooms and turned in for the night. Because of the incident with Minako, Fuuka wants to wait until our leader is back in action. No one's complaining cause no one can guide the group as well as Minako. Hell, I even have to agree with that.

_I tossed and turned in the middle of the night. I couldn't sleep. Well, it was early to be in the room and it was still 8:00. Ah screw it; I'm going to get some coffee. _

_I walked to the lounge and to the kitchen. Let's see….._

"Shinjiro-senpai?"

I turned around to see Minako in her Angora sweater with her plain skirt, topped with leggings and brown boots. And around her neck was a red pom-pom scarf.

"Hey. I'm just getting some coffee." I answered.

"Can you make some for me?"

"Sure, how do you like it?"

"Milk and cream."

"Alright."

_Geez, she's just like a little kid. Milk and cream? Definitely._ As I was preparing the coffee, I felt a pair of arms circled me from behind.

"Hey hey. Didn't we just finish something? You're moving on too fast to want more."

Minako held on to me even tighter.

"Is it bad to want more from someone you love?"

I froze. I pried her hands off me and turned around to face her.

"You love me?"

Minako leaned towards me and gave me a kiss. It first started off as a gentle meeting on our lips but it became a mixture of passion and lust.

"Does that answer your question?"

I smirked. "Kinda."

"Then let me persuade you."

She gave me a mischievous grin and got on her knees. She lightly put her lips against my length, teasing me. She put her hands on my belt and began to unbuckle it along with my pants. She didn't pull it down but opened it enough to take my cock out. I was already hard when she took it out and started to play with it with her hand.

"Shinjiro-senpai….. You're so hard~" She purred.

I breathed heavily.

"S-Shut up….. Gnnh!"

I could feel her mouth against me, sucking lightly. _God, her mouth feels good._ After a good couple of minutes, she began licking me like a lollipop. Her tongue ventured on me until she found a certain spot on me that made me groan loudly.

"Oh? A sweet spot?"

Minako sucked lightly on that spot, making me groan again.

"Shinjiro-senpai, you sound so sexy when you moan like that…."

I was already breathing heavily at this point. "Shit…. Minako…" She started to juggle my balls while nibbling on my sweet spot. After she got tired of that position, she moved again to suck on me. She bobbed her head as her mouth was on me.

"H-Hey… I need to come…"

Minako took her mouth off my head just to say a few words.

"Just do it. I'll drink it all." She purred.

Her pace on my member quickened trying to help me release.

"Nnnnnngh….. shit….."

Her mouth was so tight. I pressed myself forward and let myself come. I could feel myself ejaculate in her mouth, releasing everything inside of her. Minako then pulled out, licking her lips.

"Shinjiro, you taste so delicious~"

I was breathing heavily, with my sexual desires, satisfied.

"You idiot…"

I looked down to see her skirt flipped up and her hand against her panties. I guess she needed to come too. I picked her up and put her on the counter of the kitchen.

"Ah! Shinjiro! We're going to get the counters dirty!"

I ignored her, pulling down her panties and leveled my head with her opening.

"I'll clean it up later."

I licked her opening, lightly teasing her and slowly penetrating her with my tongue.

"There's no way I'm going to let myself off while to stay sexually frustrated. Just enjoy it."

I licked her clitoris up and down while thrusting a finger inside of her.

"Ahh!"

_Not enough._

I shoved two fingers inside her, pulling in and out quickly. Minako then grabbed my wrist and thrust it inside her. She pushed my hand inside of her, letting me feel everything inside her. She felt so tight, so good. I could feel her vaginal walls contract on my fingers. She was riding my hand slowly giving her an orgasm. Minako cried out in pleasure but tried to muffle her screams so that she wouldn't wake up the dorm.

"Feel good?" I teased.

"You already know the answer to that Shinjiro-senpai~"

I pulled out my fingers to see them covered in come.

"Wow, you came with only my fingers?"

Minako blushed. I licked them off, tasting her.

"You shouldn't blush. It's only natural that you would taste good."

Minako then held my hand and started licking herself on my fingers.

"Heh, how many things will you do to turn me on?"

I pulled my fingers away from her and picked her off from the counter. I then pushed her against the counter, showing her bare ass to me.

"Should I take my skirt off?"

"Keep it on." I growled.

Having sex being half dressed had a kinky ring to it. It felt so erotic. I leveled my member against her clit and pushed in. We both moaned in pleasure. We were connected again. I pushed forward feeling her tightness against my cock.

"Ahhh!"

"Nice reaction." I teased.

I pumped inside her fast and at a good pace. My hands were at her hips, giving me more control of her and an easier passage inside her.

"Hey…. You ready?"

Minako was gasping for air. "Y-yes…"

One last thrust ended it all. I can feel out juices mix as we both came together. I remained inside of her, feeling her warm, tight pussy on me. But when I looked up, a pair of eyes was looking at us: Aki. Aki's eyes grew big as he saw me and Minako connected and Minako's face, flushed. _Shit._

"Shinji….. you…"

Minako finally looked up after catching her breath and saw Aki.

"Akihiko-senpai….." Aki then ran from us and slammed the door open, leaving the dorm.

"Shit!"

I pulled out of Minako and we began dressing up. As we finished, we ran through the door, after him. I looked both ways, debating which way Aki could of ran to.

"Minako, check the shrine. I'll look at the Paulownia Mall."

"Got it."

We both separated in different directions, running as fast as we could. _Aki, I hope you're there._

Notes:

I'm such a dirty girl. Writing smut in a guy's perspective. Oh well, I'm naturally perverted. LOL

Okay, I have nothing against Akihiko and Minako but I need a love rival! This story is just going to get more complicated. I just hope I can keep writing like a dude. T.T

I'll be updating weekly or bi-weekly. Kuro-chan out!


	6. Chapter 6: Thinking of You

Disclaimer: I don't own Persona. But if I did, I would tell the game makers to make a PS2 version on Persona 3 Portable with Minako's playthrough.

Chapter 6: Thinking of You

Warning: Lemon. 

I looked around the mall to see Aki staring in the fountain in the middle of Paulownia Mall. As I took a step forward, Aki held out his hand.

"Don't come any closer Shinji."

His voice was cold and threatening. I never heard Aki talk like this before.

"Shinji, you knew that I liked Minako and yet you still had sex with her. What was going through your head as you were with Minako?"

_What was going through my head? I don't really remember._

"… I'm sorry."

A strong force hit me in the face and I could feel myself hit the floor. As I tried to get my nerves together, Aki pinned me to the floor, with tears trickling down his cheek. He had nothing to say to me.

_I hated seeing Aki crying. I only wanted him to be happy._

"Okay Aki, I won't get involved with Minako anymore. I'll only get involved when we go to Tartarus."

_Aki is like a little brother to me. Because of that I would do anything for him, even if it risked my own happiness. _

"So get up and go after her. She's waiting at the Shrine."

Aki wiped the tears off his face and nodded. He got off me and headed off to the Shrine. I lay on the floor in Paulownia Mall alone. _Sigh. Did I make the right choice?_

**Iwatodai Dorm, Early Morning**

I left my room early to do some errands. School didn't mean shit to me so I never go. But there's another reason I didn't need to stick around.

"Shinjiro-senpai!"

_That reason._

I turned around to see Minako running behind me, desperately trying to catch up to me.

"…Hey."

Minako bent down and held her knees so she could catch her breath.

"I found Akihiko-senpai yesterday, well actually he found me." She ruffled through her hair and she explained the situation to me.

"I see. That's good."

"So I was wondering if you can hang out with me tomorrow night."

"…..Minako, we gotta stop."

Minako looked at me with worried eyes. "What do you mean stop?"

I looked around and took a breath.

"I mean stop sleeping with each other."

"Was it me? I didn't do a good job huh?"

"No, it's not that. You're great in bed. It's just….. I think you deserve someone better like Aki. He's a better match for you."

"And you're not going to listen to what I have to say huh?"

"No, I'm not. I know that he's better for you. I'll be around but not long enough to play with you."

"Play?" Minako shouted.

"… That's right. Play."

_I'll say anything to end our relationship._

"You were using me?"

_I know it'll hurt._

"Think whatever you want. It's all the same to me."

_But nothing is more painful than being with me._

Minako brought her hand up to my face and slapped me.

"….Ugh!"

I regained my eyesight to see Minako crying. She didn't say anything to me. She then turned around and walked away. I put my hand against the cheek she slapped.

"…..It's better this way."

**Evening, Paulownia Mall**

I don't think I could face Minako in Tartarus tonight because of what just happened today. She probably won't even talk to me tonight.

I sat on the bench in the Paulownia Mall; the place where me and Minako first met. _God, I miss her_. As I sat there, rumors have been spreading that a brunette has been servicing men, sexually. Information like that is not new to me. If you've been around at the mall a lot, you'd hear about the rumors about Club Escapade's Secret Service. Basically, a secret club where women pleasure men for money. As I sat there, a woman who wore a revealing red dress which was slit up to her thighs approached me. She had long, black hair that shimmered like the night sky.

"…..Need something?" I asked.

The woman chuckled.

"How about you let me work on you? No charge."

"Is there a reason why you're not charging?" I retorted.

She put her finger against her lips, trying to add on to her sex appeal.

"Well, it's not everyday where you see a fine specimen."

"Hmm, fine. Nowhere fancy though."

_I just didn't care anymore. I wanted to numb my mind with anything that could get me to stop thinking about Minako._

She then grabbed my hand and led me to a dark alleyway.

"Here good enough for you?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's fine."

I leaned in to kiss her neck, initiating the first move. She moaned loudly and hunched her breasts even closer to me. _She felt nothing like Minako_. She dragged my hand to her breast, hoping that I would give her physical satisfaction first. I kneaded my hands on her breasts and then pulled down her dress revealing her breasts to me. I lowered my head and began to suck on one of them while my right hand was on her breast while my free hand trailed down to her clit.

I pushed her underwear to the side and as I thrust two fingers inside of her, I can feel her getting tight and gyrating on my fingers hoping that she could ride on her high. I could feel her come on my hand as her orgasm subsided. She then went on her knees and began to unzip my pants. She opened my pants enough to suck me off.

"Mmmm… you're so big….. I love it."

"You'd better like it."

She licked every inch of me, deep throating my cock in her mouth.

As we continued, I felt nothing. No passion, no warmth, no love. We continued and the sex lasted for twenty minutes. She seemed sexually satisfied judging by the look on her face. As she dressed up, she kissed me on the cheek.

"I hope to see you again." She said seductively.

I looked at her. "…Don't count on it."

She then backed off and began to walk off, leaving me in the alley way. _She didn't even give me enough satisfaction to come. Or is it because of Minako? Only Minako could make me come like that. Only her._

**The Next Day, Iwatodai Dorm, Early Morning**

I left the room early in the morning again but this time when I left my room, I saw Minako going down the stairs. She looked at me for a bit but then turned around and continued down the stairs. _So now she's avoiding me. _I followed her down the stairs to see her leaving the dorm with Aki. I felt my heart get tight by the sight of them together.

_C'mon Shinjiro, it's better this way._

**Evening, Iwatodai Dorm**

I came back to the dorm to see everyone in the lounge. They were doing their own things as usual.

"How come you guys are being so laid-back?"

Fuuka was on her computer but then turned around to talk to me. She was wearing her Gekkou Uniform with her blue turtleneck underneath it.

"Minako is not back yet so we're not going to Tartarus tonight."

A flushing sound came from the restroom and Junpei walked out.

"Aww man! I was hoping that I could let off some steam!" He cried.

"And that's coming from someone who just came out of a bathroom?" Yukari taunted.

"Shut up Yuka-tan."

Ken and Koromaru just sat in the lounge, watching Junpei's and Yukari's comedy routine. I then turned around and left the lounge as well.

**Evening, Paulownia Mall**

_Damn, why do I always bring myself to this place? Face it Shinjiro. You love Minako._ _Like I didn't know that cruel truth_. As I walked past two men, I could overhear their conversation.

"Did you hear about Club Escapade's Secret Service?"

"Yeah, that hot brunettes at it again. I heard that she gives good blow jobs and that she'll react to anything you shove in her."

"Dude, I'd pay her ten times her original charge to keep her for a night."

I stood there thinking about their words. _Could it be….. No. That's ridiculous. There's no way Minako would whore herself off to some cheap men._

As I was about to take a step toward the bench, someone stood in front of me. It was the same woman from the other day. But this time, she wore a baby blue dress that cut off above her knees. Her hair was tied in a pony tail making her outfit look very casual.

"I knew that I'd find you here."

"Find me? For what?"

The woman approached me and traced my chest with her finger.

"Let's have sex again. Even if it was in an alley way, you were pretty good. I've never felt like that with a man before."

"I guess I hit your sweet spots inside you." I chuckled. "Thanks but no. I'm not interested it was only a one time thing."

She didn't take my answer without a fight.

"I'll pay you. Every time you have sex with me, I'll pay twice as much then men pay for me."

"Was I really that good?" I smirked. I lifted her chin so I could look in her eyes. She wasn't kidding.

"You'll be even better if we were on a bed."

"Heh, I don't need to hear that from you. Sure, I'll do it."

_I didn't see any downsides to this. Pleasuring a woman for money? Simple enough._

She smiled. "Let's go to my house, it's only a ten minute walk."

We arrived at a huge house by the mall. It occurred to me that she isn't an ordinary prostitute. As we entered the house, everything looked expensive. Her maids would wear bikinis with very open bottoms. Hell, their bottom uniforms were basically thongs. The woman went to the next big room and smiled.

"I'm home father."

"Oh, welcome back."

"I've brought a guest over."

I thought it would be rude if I didn't say hi. So I walked in the room but then I froze. The man she called father was sitting on the couch, wearing a suit. But that wasn't the part that caught my attention. It was the maid that was giving him a blow job. As she sucked on him, the maid was touching herself at her clit, pleasuring herself.

"Nice to meet you sir."

He looked at me and then at the woman.

"Your room?"

"Yes. Please don't disturb us father."

"Of course. Have fun."

The women walked off, gesturing me to follow her. After leaving her father and the maid in the room, I could hear them both moan. The woman took us to her room and to me it was the only normal thing in this house.

"Well, you ready?" She asked.

"Yeah. Do you want to start or want me to?"

She stood there with her finger to her mouth.

"You start."

"Aight."

I leaned in to kiss her, while my hands were venturing on her back. I found the zipper of her dress and pulled it down, letting the strings of her dress drape down her shoulders and eventually exposed her breasts. I carried her to the bed and went back on top of her. I pushed her panties aside with my fingers and shoved them in her. She moaned in reaction to my fingers.

"Mmmmm make them dance in me."

I twisted my fingers inside of her which made her react even more. I began licking her breast and lightly teased it with my teeth. She then held my head and made me look in her eyes.

"No more fingers. I want the real thing."

She then flipped herself and held her ass to me. I unbuttoned myself and positioned myself at her entrance. I pushed in, hearing her moan in pleasure.

"Heh, you know, I don't even know your name."

I pushed in and out, waiting for her answer.

"M-Miki."

The same name as Aki's sister.

"So what's a nice girl like you doing in Club Escapade's Secret Service?"

Miki breathed hard, desperately trying to catch her breath.

"M-My father owns the secret service. I asked him to get me a job there and here I am. Nnnngh!"

"And apparently the men you fuck with aren't enough for you."

"Hah… hah…. That's why I have you for….." She breathed.

"Guess so."

Miki screamed each time I pushed in, making her contract every time.

"I'm going to come!"

"Do it." I whispered in her ear.

Miki let herself go, releasing everything. I could feel her hot juices on me as she remained on me. I pulled out, zipping my pants up. I then sat on the bed, next to her.

"I didn't feel anything from you. Didn't you come?"

"No. I'm getting paid to satisfy you, not myself."

_Truth is, I didn't want to come to anyone else besides Minako. She's the only one who could make me feel like that._ Miki laid there still half naked and wet.

"What's your name?"

"…Shinjiro."

"Well Shinjiro, I hope to hear from you tomorrow."

Miki handed me an envelope and inside it was cash. If I was going to estimate how much, I'd say it was about 60,000 yen.

"You did an excellent job." Miki then pointed to the door. "You can leave now."

"…Later."

I stood up and left her room but on the way to the exit, I passed by the room where her father was at. He was still getting head from the maid. _Damn, that old man got some pent up sexual frustration_. As I opened the door and walked out, the moon was bright from where I stood. It felt like a long time since I was with Minako. _Damn I really do miss her._

**Late Night, Iwatodai Dorm**

I came to the dorm very late at night. I kept on thinking: _Is Minako okay? Was she doing well?_ Out of curiosity, I walked to the third floor and walked to her room. No shoes, no light, nothing. _Where could she be?_ I stood there for a minute and then turned around. I'll ask Aki tomorrow. I went back to my room hoping that nothing happened to her.

Notes:

Here's some info about this story. 60,000 yen is about 600 dollars. (Bitch please, having sex with Shinjiro is much more than 600 dollars but I had to be rational in this story.)

I have finished writing this story. All I got to do is type it up. It's going to be 11 chapters, I'm thinking of adding an additional chapter because I love Shinjiro and Minako smut.

There will be a spin off of this series, focusing on Minato and Mitsuru and a bit of a crossover of Persona 4.

This is a Shinjiro and Minako fanfic. Do not fret!

My original version of this story had more Miki and Shinjiro than Minako and Shinjiro. I didn't like that so I changed it a bit.

I hope this story reaches your expectations of a Shinjiro and Minako fanfiction.

Read and review! I love dem reviews~ My nose grows each time you review! (Like Igor LOL)


	7. Chapter 7: The Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own Persona. But if I did, I would make that new Persona 3 movie coming out; focus on both Minato and Minako's relationships.

Chapter 7: The Truth

Warning: Lemon. (I feel that every chapter I'm writing about this story is going to be a lemon but what the hell, I'm still giving the warning~)

_Hearts beating._

_Hands entwining._

Each time we connected, I could feel nothing but heat between us. I looked at my love's face as she rode me.

_Minako….._

Her hand reached up to my cheek, turned my face to look in her eyes. Her crimson eyes, looked so… happy.

A jolt of lightning shook through my body as I woke up sweating in bed. _Damn, it was a dream. Why couldn't it be real? Face it, reality is a bitch._ I pulled my blankets off me and walked over to the mirror in my room. _Another day Shinjiro, another day_. I looked at the clock sitting at my desk and the time was 7:30. _I gotta move fast before Aki leaves._ I put on my long sleeves, coat, pants and shoes on and quickly dashed out of my room. The moment I stepped out, I saw Aki about to walk down the stairs with Junpei.

"….. Aki."

Aki turned around to look at me and told Junpei to go on without him.

"What's up Shinji?"

I took a deep breath and sighed.

"Do you know where Minako went last night?"

"I thought she was in her room."

_But she clearly wasn't last night. Knowing Aki, he wouldn't lie to me. I guess Minako doesn't tell him anything._

"Okay, thanks. You should hurry before you're late."

"Okay. Shinji, you should come to school again one day."

"…Like hell I will."

Aki smiled and continued down the stairs. _Where could Minako be if she wasn't in her room? 'That hot brunette's at it again…..' _

_!_

T_he rumors. The rumor of a brunette in Club Escapade's Secret Service. Could it be…..?_

Before I knew it, my legs took me straight to Miki's house. I knocked on the door and seconds after, Miki opened the door.

"Wow, you came faster than I expected. Out of money already?"

'I'm not here for money or sex."

Miki's facial expression changed.

"Then, what is it about Shinjiro?"

"I want to ask about the club's employees. Not the night club's, but the Secret Service's employees."

Miki smirked and gestured him in the house.

"Come in, I'll tell you everything."

As we walked through her house, I noticed that I didn't see her father anywhere. _I guess he got enough head from the maids._ By the time I realized it, we reached her room. She beckoned me to sit next to her on her bed. Standing in the middle of her room while she was sitting seemed pretty awkward, so I decided to take her offer.

"All right, what do you want to know?"

Miki criss-crossed her legs on her mattress and put her hands against her cheeks.

"Did you get any new employees lately?"

"Yes, actually we did. Our newest addition is a young brunette, her age being around late teens. She's been coming in every night pleasuring men for money."

"Do you know what kinds of clothes when she comes in at night?"

Miki put her finger to her lips and stayed silent.

"Hmm… she usually comes in wearing a light orange sweater with red headphones draped around her neck."

My heart sank_. There's no way that couldn't be Minako. Only she would wear red headphones around her neck._ I clenched my hands into a fist.

"Miki, can you take me to her? I want to confirm that it's her."

Miki smirked.

"Sure, but under a condition."

"And what is that?"

"You have to sleep with me, no charge."

"….. Fine."

Miki dropped her hands and smiled.

"All right, we'll go tonight. Meet me in front of Club Escapade at 11:00 tonight."

"Aight."

**Evening, Paulownia Mall**

I stood in front of the club at exactly at eleven and seconds after, Miki appeared. She was wearing a white dress this time. This dress was strapless but what held her dress up was the piece that hung on her neck.

"I hope you didn't wait long." She asked.

"Nope. Just got here."

"Good, come on, let's go."

Miki walked to the back alley way and approached a back door. She pulled out the keys out of her bag and opened the door. _Wow, her father really does own the place._ We walked through a hallway filled with rooms either occupied or vacant. Minutes passed and we arrived at a command room. In this room, cameras were posted on the wall in which every room is being recorded, even those with people in them.

"Try to spot her and I'll take you to the room."

I scanned the screens and I finally spotted a brunette with wavy, long hair. "That one." I pointed.

Miki looked closely. "Okay, that's room 106. Let's go."

We left the command room and we were in the same hallway. We then made a turn and entered through another locked door leading to another hallway. Five minutes later, we arrived at room 106 but there were two doors: 106 A and 106 B. Miki then pulled out her chain of keys again and opened the door to room 106 B. The room included a screen, a couch and a coffee table.

"What's with this room? And why is it room 106 B?"

"Well, if people can't pay for the service, they can pay to watch a show."

"You let people watch your employees have sex?"

"It makes good money. And besides, our employees don't even know that we can watch them, what we are seeing through is a one-sided mirror. And on their side is just a plain wall."

_Which explains how Miki was okay with her watching her own father getting head from a maid. _

As I entered the room, I walked to the screen to see body movement on the bed. There were two bodies only in the room. One of them was a brunette and the other person was a fat man. I moved my face even closer to the screen and looked carefully.

_Brown, wavy hair and red eyes. Minako._

Minako was on top of him, riding him. The fat man grabbed her hips and plunged even deeper in her. Minako was screaming but I couldn't tell if it was from pain or pleasure. Her breasts rose up and down as she was still rode him. I trembled and in time, my knees gave out and I fell to the floor.

"I didn't ask for this. I didn't want her to do this." I slammed my fist against the floor. "Why was she doing this?"

I was frustrated. Tears welled up in my eyes and slowly dripped down my face. I can feel my heart get tight. I slowly tried to stand with all the strength I have. When I finally had the strength to move, I slowly made my way out the door.

A small hand grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back.

"Let go." I threatened.

"I can't do that. My father will get angry with me if you stop them. Believe it or not, that man is a high payer. Our business would be destroyed if you interfere."

I gripped my hand so hard that the nails on my hand made the palm of my hand bleed. I turned around and looked at the screen again.

"So I can't do anything? All I can do is watch her get fucked by this man?"

"What is she to you anyways? It's not like you had sex with her or anything."

"It's not any of your business." I snapped.

I turned around and left Miki in the room.

"Remember Shinjiro, you owe me. My place, tomorrow morning."

"…"

I made my way out of the club and walked out of Club Escapade and started to walk home. _Minako, why were you doing this?_ Eventually, my feet took me back to the dorm and into my room. With all the things I saw today, I don't think that I'll be sleeping well tonight.

**Morning, Iwatodai Dorm**

I woke up earlier than usual, maybe because of all the things that I saw last night. _Not surprised._ I got dressed and left my room. I then saw Mitsuru walked down the stairs from the third floor, waving at me.

"Oh Shinjiro, I haven't you around lately."

"Yeah, I know, shit happened. Hey, is Minako still sleeping?"

"No, she left for school early in the morning for volleyball practice."

"….I see."

Mitsuru looked at me intensely. "Did you need something from her?"

"Huh? No, not really….. thanks though."

I walked past Mitsuru and into the lounge, and on my way down I saw Aki who was about to leave for school.

"Aki." Aki then turned to face me but his facial expression looked confused_. I have to tell him the truth._

"Aki, Minako hasn't been in her room lately."

"Oh, I know. Minako told me that she got a part-time job at Club Escapade as a waitress."

"Aki, Minako is lying to you."

Aki looked at me with anger. "How do you know that?"

"I can show you solid proof tonight at Club Escapade."

"Fine, then we'll see who's wrong."

Aki then grabbed his bag and stormed out of the dorm. _Aki, it's better to see for yourself instead of denying the truth. It's gonna hurt more for you than for me._

**Morning, Miki's House**

I arrived at Miki's house hours after I told Aki about Minako. As I was about to open the door, Miki opened it. She was wearing a bathrobe when she opened the door for me.

"Hey Shinjiro, come on in, I was waiting for you."

I walked in and started walking to Miki's room. As I sat on the bed, Miki closed to door behind her.

"Shinjiro, are you ready for me?"

"Do I look ready to you?"

Miki smirked. "Well, I am."

Miki opened her robe, revealing everything to me. Her breasts, her clitoris, everything. She walked towards me and started unbuttoning my pants.

"Today, I'm quite busy so a quickie shall be enough today."

"Fine by me."

She slid down on my shaft, gasping in pleasure.

"Mmm…. You're so big….."

"Thanks."

She slowly started to move up and down, pleasuring herself. She sat on me for a while and I could feel her contract her vaginal walls as she was on me. She came fast and quick. She then stood up and began dressing herself up.

"Got a meeting?" I asked.

"Work."

"Miki, sorry for lashing out on you the other day."

"It's no biggie. I don't blame you for what happened in the room. You were just emotional."

"Miki, sorry to bother you again, but can you meet me at Club Escapade tonight?"

Miki looked at me. "Anything for you, Shinjiro. Besides, I'll be there tonight anyways."

"…..Thanks. I'll see you later then."

I stood up and left her in her room. As I walked down the hallway, I was stopped by Miki's father.

"Hello, Shinjiro."

"…Hey."

"I presume Miki's been good to you?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Great, then I have trained her well then."

_Trained her? Doesn't that mean that he's the one who taught Miki how to make love?_

"Lad if you're interested, I can lend you a maid to help you vent your sexual frustrations if my daughter is not enough for you."

"No, it's all right. I'll be fine. Thanks for asking though."

I walked past him and out the door. _That man has no respect for women. How disgraceful._ I walked off to do my errands before I have to take Aki to the club tonight.

**Evening, Iwatodai Dorm**

I waited for Aki to come back to the dorm so I could take him to the club tonight. Aki then appeared minutes after, out of breath and dirty.

"Shinji, sorry that I'm late. I'll go change right now."

Aki then ran up the stairs and slammed the door to his room. I looked around the lounge to see Fuuka and Yukari on the couches, doing their own things.

"….Hey Fuuka, did Minako tell you anything about going to Tartarus?"

"She told me that she's going to be busy the whole week so we won't be going to be Tartarus any time soon."

"….Did she tell you why?"

"Well, she said that she's going through a lot so she needs some time to get better." Yukari added.

"…. I see."

Loud footsteps came down the stairs. It was Aki running as fast as he could. He came down with a red shirt topped with a white coat.

"Let's go."

"All right. Thanks guys."

Yukari and Fuuka looked confused but I wasn't about to drag those two into this mess.

**Evening, Paulownia Mall**

Me and Aki arrived at Club Escapade. I looked around and saw Miki, already waiting for us.

"Hey Shinjiro."

"Did you wait long?"

"No, I just got here. Who's this?"

Miki looked at Aki, eyeing him.

"This is Akihiko, a friend of mine. Aki, this is Miki."

Aki double-taked and looked at me.

"M-M-Miki? Shinji, what are you doing with a girl with my sister's name?"

"I was shocked too. Guess there is plenty of Mikis on this planet."

"So Shinjiro, why do you need me here?"

"I want you to take me to the screening room where the brunette's at tonight."

"You mean the brunette you're so caught up with?"

"Yes."

Miki groaned and then regained her composure. "All right then, let's go."

Miki led us to the same path and through the same doors. "Her sex name is Hamuko. And since she's so popular, she gets her own room."

As Miki opened the door to room 106 B, Aki's curiosity got the better of him. I signaled him to enter the room.

"Close the door after you bring your ass in this room."

"Yeah, yeah I know."

After he closed the door, he approached me and then looked through the glass screen. Aki stumbled back and then fell on his behind. I then looked through the window to see Minako with the same fat man from yesterday but this time, Minako was pressed up against the screen we were looking through. In our perspective, we could see everything. Aki trembled at the sight of a disheveled Minako being pressed up against the window and being fucked from behind.

"Shinji…. Why is Minako doing this?"

"…."

I couldn't say anything to him.

"Harder, harder!" Minako cried out.

"Of course." He answered.

The fat man plunged in deeper, making Minako's boobs smudge against the screen. And every time he plunged upward, her juices would drip down her legs. I looked down to see Aki, speechless. He finally spoke.

"Shinji…. I'll go confront Minako."

"…..Then do it after Minako is finished. We don't want her getting suspicious of us."

**Late Evening, Paulownia Mall**

We camped behind the corner of Club Escapade, waiting for Minako to come out. _Ah. Speak of the devil_. Minako was wearing her red-orange sweater with her plaid skirt. It's her. Aki then leapt from the edge we were standing and dashed towards her.

"Minako!"

Aki's cry was loud enough to get Minako's attention. She turned around with a smile to her face. It was like nothing happened in that room.

"Oh Akihiko-senpai! What brings you to the mall so late?" She smiled.

_She's lying to herself. That's not her real smile._

"Minako, I want you to stop sleeping around with random guys."

Her smile disappeared in an instant.

"You saw?"

Aki nodded.

"If you don't like with what I'm doing, don't bother watching Akihiko-senpai."

Minako then stormed off, slamming her feet on the sidewalk. Akihiko dropped his head down, looking depressed. I walked towards him, and gently put my hand on his shoulder.

"Shinji, it's all my fault. I made her do this to herself."

"Hey, don't blame yourself. I'm as much fault as you. I'm the one who broke it off with her."

Aki's tears slowly fell from his face and dripped down his cheek.

"Shinji, help me. Help me save Minako."

I smiled at him.

"We'll save her together."

There was only one thing I could do. I have to buy her for a night.

Notes:

I'm still new to this line thing. (Points to that black line in the middle of the page. I wanted to see how it looks published on fanfiction)

My readers, please forgive me. I did not update in the past two weeks. I apologize. I plan to update again later this week when I'm not packed with work. (BTW it took me about 6 hours to type this out because I was sidetracked by my sibling playing Soul Calibur V. LOL)

So how do you like this chapter? Well, it's kind of cruel but I imagined this when I first planned this story out. I will deliver some Shinjiro and Minako goodness later~

Thank you for the reviews and favorites for this story! They never let me down! I hope your days and weeks are made because of this fanfiction! Kuro-chan out~!


	8. Chapter 8: Infiltration

Disclaimer: I do not own Persona. If I did, I'd make an official P4 and P3P crossover.

Chapter 8: Infiltration

**A/N: No lemon in this chapter y'all~ This is basically a fun chapter. Shinjiro's infiltrating Gekkoukan High School! Enjoy~!**

**Early Morning, Iwatodai Dorm**

_I know I ain't a morning person but my body wouldn't let me sleep in._ As a result, I walked downstairs and to the lounge. Koromaru was in the room and ran towards me. He looked at me with his big, red eyes. I knew what he wanted.

"All right boy, let's go."

"Arf!" He barked.

I walked Koromaru to Naganaki Shrine, where his old home used to be. As we arrived at the shrine, Koromaru took off and dashed around the place. _What a life dogs have. They don't have to worry about love, money and food._ Minutes later, he came back panting.

"Had enough? C'mon, let's go home."

"Arf arf!"

We came back from our walk and I plopped myself in the couch while Koromaru sat down next to me. I could hear footsteps echoing on the staircase. I immediately knew who they belonged to: _Minako._ I scanned the lounge to see an old newspaper on the table next to the couch. I grabbed it and quickly opened and held it up to pretend that I was busy. I peered over the newspaper to see Minako and Fuuka leave the dorm together.

The moment they left the door, I dropped the newspaper and let out a huge sigh. _Why was I hiding? No. It was more of pretending that I was busy._ I scratched my head and looked to the side. _What should I do today? I can't spend the rest of my money to pay for Minako tonight and I definitely don't want to go to Miki's place. Staying at the dorm is kind of boring and because I watched all the episodes of the cooking shows, there's nothing good on T.V. to watch except the re-runs. _

_Well, the last place I would want to spend my time is at school. School….. it's been a while since I last attended class. I hope everyone's doing well in school... Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to drop by…_

**Morning, Gekkoukan High School**

_This place hasn't changed a bit._ As I stood in front of the school, I can hear everyone's conversations. Murmured voices all talked distinctly.

"Did you hear about the chick that's part of Club Escapade's Secret Service?"

"Oh yeah, I heard that she's a junior here."

"Oh man, I'd love to play with her in school."

_Shit, even the rumors spread to school?_

"Shinji?"

Aki came from the crowd, hidden inside. Aki's popularity was ridiculously huge to the point of paving the entrance for him.

"Nice entrance." I smirked.

"What are you doing here Shinji? You told me you would never go back to school."

I thought about it for a second.

"I came here just to see the school."

"Ha! Even I can't buy that from you!"

"Heh, you're right." I looked at the school. "Nothing really changed though."

A crowd of people circled us, listening in on our conversation. I hated the unwanted attention.

"Aki, let's go talk somewhere private."

"Okay."

**Morning, Gekkoukan High School 1F Hallway**

We walked down the hallway and eventually we arrived at the Persimmon Tree near the gymnasium.

"So Shinji, why are you here at school?"

"At first, it was walk to memory lane but now, the situation has changed. I heard that the rumors of Minako working at Club Escapade's Secret Service slowly made its way to the school."

Aki put his hand on his head and nonchalantly scratched his head.

"Man, the rumors spread fast."

"That's why I'm here to stop them from spreading."

Aki put his hand to his chin and minutes after, a big smile stretched across his face.

"I see. Then you should infiltrate in a disguise."

I cocked my head.

"Why do I need a damn disguise? It'll be faster if I start now and it'll be easier in my regular clothing."

"Well, what if someone sees you? Like Minako."

… _That never crossed my mind. But what would happen if she did see me? I guess it's better to be safe than sorry._

"All right, let's do this."

Minutes later, Aki dragged me to the lost and found. He then grabbed a lost uniform within the discard pile of clothes and gave them to me.

"Here, go change in the restroom."

.-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Moments later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

"Shinji, are you done yet?"

"Hold up, I'm coming out."

I walked out of the restroom, wearing the Gekkoukan High School uniform with my hair tied back into a pony tail and to top it off, I wore circle shaped glasses. The moment Aki looked at me, I can hear him try to muffle his laugh.

"BWHAHAAAAAAHAAHHAAAAAA! I don't think even Mitsuru can tell that it's you Shinji!"

"Shut it Aki. Come on, let's go to class."

We walked up the stairs and approached our classroom. As we entered the room, everyone's eyes were glued on us. The moment Aki sat down, the girls in the classroom flocked to him.

"Akihiko-kun, who's this guy?" A girl asked.

"My friend."

"Wow, a friend of Akihiko who's a dork."

"Don't make me kill you, broad." I threatened.

The girl backed off slowly.

"What's your name?" Another girl asked.

"Shi… uhhh Jiro. Jiro….. uh…. Tsukishima." I said in a low voice.

"Wow, you got a pretty cool name. But I bet you look even cooler without these dork glasses."

She slipped her hands near my head and swiftly took off my glasses. She looked at me and her face blushed with a bright red.

"Oh my gosh! You're so hot!"

Her scream echoed in the classroom and everyone began to flock around me and Aki.

"Damn, how do you deal with this everyday Aki!"

"Practice?"

"Well, I got no tolerance for it."

I grabbed my glasses from the girl and made a run for it down the 1F hallway. I stopped and looked in the restroom. _Seemed empty._ I hid myself in the boy's restroom. Damn, girl's are so viral.

"Dude, are you going to Club Escapade's Secret Service tonight?"

"Yeah man, I heard the brunette's going to have a threesome!"

I flinched at the words 'Club Escapade'. I peered over the bathroom entrance to see the five boys in the restroom, smoking.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see her fuck a dude, her expressions are so sexy."

Anger welled up in me and I finally stepped forward in the bathroom.

"Who the hell are you?"

I smiled.

"I'm Jiro Tsukishima. I'm just here to clean the filth that's coming out of your mouth."

"I'd like to see you try!"

One of them headed for my head and tried to punch me in the face. I side stepped to the right and kicked him, causing him to fall forward on his face, making him eat shit.

"You might as well eat out of the toilet." I threatened.

"So who's next? I'd prefer it if you all came at me at once."

I motioned my hands telling them to come at me. As a result, they crowded me and slowly pushed me in a corner.

"Sorry boys, I'm at my best when cornered."

They all tried to hit me at once. I ducked and punched one of them under their chin, upper-cutting him. _Two down_. The other three backed off but one of then backed up even more. Another one tried to punch me in plain view. I moved to the left, dodging the hit causing him to hit his friend who stood behind me. I grabbed both of them by the arms and threw them on the floor, slamming them both on the ground. _Only one left._

"You must be the head honcho."

I stepped forward, slowly cornering him in the bathroom stall. I grabbed him by his collar and pulled him closer to me.

"The rumors of the brunette ends here and now. I want you and your cronies to spread the word in school to end all the rumors of Club Escapade and the brunette. If you don't, I'll come back to get you guys and history WILL repeat itself. Understand?"

The leader nodded his head and shivered vigorously. I threw him on the toilet seat, making him fall in the toilet bowl.

"Don't make a mess now." I taunted.

As I walked out, vice president Hidetoshi was standing in front of me.

"Oh Vice president Hidetoshi. I found the smokers on campus. They're inside the boy's bathroom."

Hidetoshi put his hand on my shoulder.

"Okay, thanks."

Hidetoshi signaled the hall monitors of the school to come in the bathroom with him. They charged in, leaving me outside. I took this chance and made a run for it. I walked by the Home Economic club room to see Minako with Fuuka. They were wearing aprons and they were cooking together. _Heh, ever so dedicated to cooking during lunch hour. I continued to walk to the back of the school. It looks like I'm done here._

"Shinji!"

I turned around to see Aki chasing after me.

"Shinji, I heard that the smokers were arrested in the restroom."

"Yeah, they were also responsible for the rumors of Minako and Club Escapade's Secret Service."

"Heh, if you think about it, you just killed two birds with one stone."

"You keep sounding lamer and lamer Aki. Later."

I left the school hearing the rumors of a senior who caught the smokers in the boy's restroom. _Heh, too bad that he doesn't actually exist._

Notes:

I liked this chapter. I knew it wasn't really needed but one chapter of Shinji gags doesn't sound too bad. It flowed nicely with the story and it will resolve the rumors of Minako from spreading so in the end, rumors of the brunette will be gone by then. So I just used the situation to make Shinji clean up the rumors to protect the woman he loves. Ain't he sweet~

So here's the promised chapter for the fans~ I updated in the end of the week~ The anticipated scene of Shinjiro and Minako's reunion. Be expecting it~

I hope to update soon but with Anime Expo coming, I might not update. I need to prep my cosplays. But I'll do my best to update soon! Read and review~ ;D


	9. Chapter 9: Connected Again

Disclaimer: I do not own Persona.

Chapter 9: Connected Again

**A/N: This chapter has a lemon. Hehe**

**Evening, Paulownia Mall  
><strong>  
><em>I have to get Minako out of there<em>. I stormed inside Club Escapade and headed straight to the bartender.

"Hey, I'm here for Club Escapade's Secret Service."

The bartender looked at me and instructed me to the back door. We both walked through the back door and there was a receptionist desk.

"… Thanks."

The bartender shook his head and smiled. He sleekly left and went back to his post. I approached the receptionist, looking down her and the desk she was working on.

"Hello, how can I help you?"

"I'm here to buy a girl tonight."

The receptionist looked on her computer. Tedious typing echoed throughout the room.

"What's her name?"

"Minako Arisato."

She glared at the screen.

"Hmm. Sorry. We don't have a name like that in our list."

_Damn, she probably used an alias. What other names does she have…._

_'Geez I hate the name Hamuko! It makes me sound like meat!'_

_'How did you even get that name in the first place?' I asked._

_Minako put her finger to her mouth._

_'Umm….. I'm not sure how it started but my parents would always call me Hamuko when I was a kid. Maybe because I ate a lot of ham when I was little?'_

'_The name suits you.' I teased._

'_You're so mean Shinjiro-senpai!'  
><em>

My eyes widened. "Try Hamuko."

She began typing and then she suddenly stopped.

"Oh, we do have a Hamuko in the database." She then turned her computer around and showed me her picture. Brown hair, red eyes. _It's her.  
><em>

"That's the one. I want her for a night."

"Sorry, she has a wait list. She will be available in one week."  
><em><br>One week? That'll be like seven guys she'll be sleeping with! I clenched my fist. _

"Damn it!"

"Push all appointments for Hamuko a day back."

_That voice_! I turned around to see Miki standing at the club's Secret Service's entrance. Her heels echoed throughout the room as she walked towards us.

"Oh Mistress Miki!"

"This man is with me."

"Oh, I'm very sorry! I'll push the appointments right away!"

The receptionist immediately started typing to arrange everything. Miki looked at me with a slight frown on her face. Her hand gently touched my face. 

"Shinjiro, am I not enough for you? Is that why you want to sleep with one of my employees?"

I shook my head.

"Miki, it's not you. I have loved Minako ever since I met her. She came into my life and pried herself into my heart."

"But what if she betrays you? If she's doing it now, she's bound to do it again!"

"The reason why she's doing this is because of me. I'm the one who chose to leave her. But I was wrong. I need her by my side." 

_I wasn't going to lose her again. But this time, I'll be the one chained to her_. Miki smiled at me and slid her hand off my cheek.

"Go, I'll handle everything."

"…. Thanks."

As I walked off, I could hear a distinct shout across the hall.

"If you're ever lonely, my door is always open."

I smirked. _Sorry Miki, I don't think I'll ever come back to you_. I walked to room 106 A and stood in front of the door. _C'mon Shinjiro, get your head straight_. I put my hand on the knob and slowly turned it. I walked in to see a brunette on the bed, wearing red lingerie and red heels.

"Hello, my name is Hamuko. I'll be servicing you tonight."

"Rather than service, wouldn't you want foreplay that was mutual?"

The brunette looked up and walked towards me.

"No way."

I stepped from the shadows and stood under the light. She put her hands over her mouth.

"Shinjiro…. Senpai….?"

"… Hey."

"W-W-What are you doing here?"

I walked even closer to her. "I'm here for my service." I smiled. I pulled her against me and kissed her. I wasted no time in being gentle.

_I needed her. Now._

Minako's hands explored my body as she quickly tried to undress me.

"Getting impatient aren't we?" I breathed.

"Course not."

I pulled her in my arms and carried her to the bed, bridal style. The moment I put her on the bed, I mounted on top of her.

"I'm not wasting a single minute."

I pecked her on the lips and slowly drifted my mouth to her neck. Minako giggled.

"That tickles."

I traveled lower and lower on her body. I tugged down her lingerie and took one of her breasts in her mouth while one of my hands gently petted her opening. She moaned loudly as I thrust in two fingers. _Damn, she felt so hot_. I pushed my fingers in and out of her. She screamed in euphoria as I pushed even further inside.

"More…"

"If you insist." I teased.

I put in a third finger in her and started to pump my fingers even faster. Hot juices flowed from my fingers.

"Tch, you came already? I was only getting started."

I licked her juices from my fingers. Minako then sat up and pushed me down. Now Minako was on top of me.

"Shinjiro, you know that it's not right for me to come first. The customer always comes first." She said seductively.

She kneeled on the floor and put her lips near my penis.

"Now, I wonder how your friend is doing~"

Minako unzipped my pants and opened my boxers.

"Oh, he's already hard~"

Minako lightly kissed it and took it in her mouth. She bobbed her head as she went up and down my shaft. Her tongue ventured on me and she hit my sweet spot. Minako kept on focusing on that spot. Shit, I can't hold it in anymore…. I released myself in her mouth.

"Gnnh… shit…"

As I let myself go, Minako's mouth was still on me. She gave it a couple or more licks before she let me go.

"Mmmm…. You had a lot in you Shinjiro…."

Minako mounted herself on me and aligned herself on my cock. She slid herself in and we both moaned in pleasure.

Minako smiled. "Connected again."

She began to gyrate herself on me. God, that felt so good! Minako's facial expression grew sexier each time she swayed her hips against me. _The way she rolled her eyes. The way her mouth hung open. Damn, it's like she got sexier the time we weren't together.  
><em>  
>"Does it feel good Shinjiro~?"<p>

"Heh… you know it does…."

_I couldn't take it anymore. The constant riding. The constant clashing of her body and mine. It took me to my breaking point.  
><em>  
>"Minako….. I need to come….."<p>

"I'm always ready for you."

I grabbed her hips and pushed myself even further in her. Minako screamed from the top of her lungs. I released myself inside of her and at the same time, I can feel herself come with me too. Our hot juices mixed together as we both came together. Minako used all of her energy and as we finished, she fell on top of me. Our hearts beat heavily as she laid on me. I put my hand to her head and pulled her even closer to my face.

"Don't ever leave me alone. I'll go crazy without you."

I kissed her forehead lightly and gently rubbed her back.

"I love you Shinjiro."

"Yeah, I know. I love you too."

Minako then looked into my eyes and she leaned in to kiss me.

_I don't want to ever let her go. Never again.  
><em>

Notes:

I'm sorry for the late update. But this story is about to hit it's end. R&R~

__


End file.
